


hidden

by taxcab



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxcab/pseuds/taxcab
Summary: tbh i dont even know what is this i wrote this a long time ago and found it today under the title ''stupid joshler fic''





	1. tomato soup

Tyler Joseph was trying to get to his childhood house as fast as he can in the cold winter night. He was wearing a black beanie which was covering his red ears, a black coat, a pair of black jeans and black combat boots. It was snowing, white and delicate snowflakes were dancing in the weak wind and landing on Tyler's clothes. His naked hands were in his pocket trying to get warm. His head was hanging low. He was on his back from work so he was very tired. His steps quickened as he took out his left hand and looked at the watch his father gave him on his 19th birthday but it wasn't working. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried to get the watch working again. He looked around, he was very close this house now. He was standing in front of a ruinous, old house. He tapped on the watch a few times again and eventually gave up, started walking to his warm place. What he didn't know was that his watch started working again when he was a few meters away from that house.

''I'm home.'', Tyler informed his parents and started undressing himself. He took off his coat and boats and put them in the place they belong. As he was making his way to his room upstairs he was trying to take off his wet, blue socks. He gave Madison, his sister a small pat on the head and when he finally arrived to his room he jumped into his bed. He wasn't as cold as he was a few minutes ago but he knew he had to change his clothes and at least wash his hands and face. He slowly got off from his bed and opened his brown wooden wardrobe. He quickly changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt with ''OHIO'' written on it. When he opened the door to go to the bathroom he saw his mother standing there with a bowl of warm tomato soup. Tyler took the bowl from his mom, placed it on his table and murmured a small ''thank you'' before going to the bathroom to wash up. However, when he came back to his room his mom was sitting on his bed. He knew she had something to talk about but he simply didn't care and started drinking his soup. ''Stop making slurping noises Tyler.'' Her voice was cold, making Tyler angrier than he should be. Still, he said sorry and kept drinking his soup, quieter this time. ''How was work? Everything fine at the record store?'' She asked trying to start a conversation. ''It was good. Nothing particular happened.'' He gulped down the last drops of his soup and turned to his mom. ''Thanks for the soup.'' She forced a smile and took the bowl from Tyler's hands. ''It's fine.'' and with that she left the room, leaving Tyler all alone.


	2. warm milk

02:43

Tyler was still awake no matter how hard he tried to sleep. It was his off day and he had nothing to do so he wasn't anxious about it. But he wanted to rest. He wanted to slip away from the world for a while. He didn't want to think about anything if possible, his head was pounding and he could hear his heartbeat. Or was it just an illusion? He was so damn tired and he was getting frustrated. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep again. He sighed deeply and got up from his bed. The yellow sreetlights were illuminating his room but it wasn't enough. The falling snowflakes were putting on a show for him. Only him. He watched the show for a little while until he decided that he should just go downstairs and get some warm milk so that he could (maybe) sleep. He got up and walked out of the room with sloopy steps. He knew that everyone was asleep now so he was trying not to make any noise. The wooden stairs cracked when his left foot met with it, he could feel the coldness coming from it even though he was wearing wool socks. He turned on the kitchen's light and opened the two-door fridge. The milk bottle was nearly empty but there was enough milk left for him. He took out a pot from the cupboard and poured the milk in it. He put the pot on the stove and waited. After a few minutes he realised that he didn't turn on the stove. ''Fuck. Oh well.'' He whispered to himself and turned on the stove. After a minute or so the milk was ready to make it's way to Tyler's half empty stomach. 

 

''Knock knock. Why are you still up?''

It was his father, Chris, standing in the doorway with a small smile. ''I couldn't sleep.'' said Tyler before gulping down his milk. ''Hmm. Go back to bed after you're done, 'kay?'' and with that he left the room to go back to his cosy bed. However, Tyler was still standing in the kitchen with one hand grabbing the now empty glass. He wasn't actually thinking about something in particular. His mind was everywhere. He was thinking of everything. He blinked a few times and put the glass on the counter and climbed up the stairs. His room wasn't as dark as it was before and his bedside lamp was on. ''Did I turn it on?'' He laid in his bed and turned the lamp off. He didn't realise that there was a note placed on his lamp and went to sleep. He didn't wake up until 11 in the morning.


	3. pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes all the chapters will have a food name and no it doesnt have a deep meaning

Rays of light were shining through the small space the curtains didn't cover. If it was up to Tyler, he wouldn't wake up at all. But he did, and no matter how hard he tried to go back to sleep the sound of steps and giggles the Joseph Household was making wasn't helping at all. So he rose from his bed with a pouty face that day. When he was stretching the door suddenly opened and revealed his little sister. ''Good morning.'' she said smiling.She was always smiling and everyone loved her. She was pretty and lovely. ''Good morning Mads.'' he turned to her with a small smile on his lips. She walked straight pass Tyler and opened the curtains. ''Why didn't you open up the curtains? It's so dim here. By the way the breakfast is ready. Mom made pancakes. Come down before Jay and Zack finishes them.'' She stopped and put her hands on her waist. ''Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need meds?'' she asked with puppy eyes. ''No I'm fine. Let's just go down. Gahhh I'm so hungy.'' He stretched his left arm and put it on Madison's shoulders. When they entered the kitchten the smell of the freshly made pancakes hit his face. He smiled and sat down on the table. ''Good morning.'' he said before munching on the pancakes. The honey was dripping down from his fingers but he didn't care. All he wanted was to soothe his wild stomach. He wasn't interested in the conversation that was going on until his mother asked him a question. ''Are you going to keep working in the restaurant? Honey, why don't you go back to university?'' He put his knife on the table and took a deep breath before replying. ''Yes I am going to keep working there. And no, I am not going back to uni. For the first time in my life I am doing what I love to do, music. So let me be. Why can't you just trust me?'' The table went silent. Everyone was shocked, except his father. ''Tyler, hone-'' Her words was cut off when Tyler agressively pushed back his chair and started to walk to his room.


	4. hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i had only written 5 chapters idk when i will write a new chapter hell i dont even know if anyones gonna read this stupid ass fic on this site but i wanted to get rid of this im an edgy teen i know ily all

He'd been sitting on his bed doing nothing for half an hour until he realised something was on his bedside lamp. It was a piece of white paper. He grabbed it to see what was written on it. ''Hello. I liked the new song you wrote three days ago.'' This. This sent shivers down his spine. No one actually saw any of his songs so far. Is it a joke? Is Zack pulling a prank on me again? He turned the paper around and saw a name written on the back of the paper. ''-J. who?'' And he started freaking out. He was walking around his room. His hands were shaking and his vision was blurry. Blurry. Blurry. ''Knock knock.'' And he stopped. ''Yes dad?'' ''We are going out. We will eat dinner outside. Mads will sleep over at her friends house. Jay too. And Zack is going on a date so... Are you okay with being alone?'' He wasn't. Especially when he was like this. But he didn't want to burden anyone so he said yes. ''It's fine. Have fun.'' Slowly, the house grew silent and after an hour or so he was totally alone. It was fine. The sun was still up so he didn't care. He got out from his room and went downstairs, to the basement so he could forget what happened for a while. He sat in front of his keyboard, trying to make something new. After a few failed attempts he gave up and decided to sing an old song he wrote.

You once were oh-so-close

But I don't remember

Where you are and who you know

But come this September

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When he finally got up from his seat, feeling slightly better, it was already dark. He turned the lights on and sat in the living room's comfy couch, watching a tv show.  
''Tyler, open the door.'  
'  
''Dad, is that you? Are you back?'' he said while walking towards the main entrance.

He opened the door only to see a boy with black hair, shivering. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and jeans, in this cold ass weather. ''Hey. Are you okay? How do you know my name?'' He welcomed him inside. ''I-I'm Josh. Me and my family moved here a few days ago. I- uh I forgot my keys home when I went outside to take out the trash. My parents aren't home yet. C-can I stay here until they come back?'' Tyler said yes without hesitating. He helped Josh to the living room and gave him a blanket. When he saw sure Josh was comfortable he asked if Josh wanted some hot chocolate. And with a nod from him, he quickly walked to the kitchen and prepared the beverage.

''How did he know my name anyway?''


End file.
